


Rainy Day

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KisaIta - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Kisame are coming back from a mission. But a storm causes them to take cover. Memories cloud Itachi's mind, and Kisame cane tell. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Today seemed like all the rest. The two partners worked their way back to the hideout after a tedious mission. The two men’s black cloaks with red clouds outlined in white swayed around as the wind steadily grew stronger. A groan came from the man who looked part shark, as he stared up at the sky as deep gray clouds rolled across the once baby blue sky.

“Itachi, it looks like it’s about to rain.” Itachi looked up at sky, and let out an ‘hm’. Though, it didn’t seem like Itachi cared, a small wave of grief hit him.

“Let’s go find shelter.” Itachi said impassively. Kisame gave a sigh of relief, glad they don’t have to walk in the rain. After about twenty minutes of walking, they found a cave to take cover in.

Rain started to pour down as soon as they got into the cave. A shiver went through Itachi at the coldness of the cave. He grabs some sticks at the entrance of the cave that haven’t become damp yet. He sets them up into a pile, and starts a fire. Both men huddled around it seeking warmth.

Itachi stared outside, memories racing around his head. One in particular stayed, replaying over and over again. It was about Sasuke, his little brother. It was a day like this, raining, thus making him remember it all too well. A frown formed on his lips, refusing to show his sadness.

Kisame watched his partner’s expressions, catching every hint of emotion on the face of the Uchiha. He watched a frown form on the others lips, and sadness quickly flash through the raven’s eyes. Most people wouldn’t have even noticed the flash of emotion, but the shark man has known the other for a while. He was able to catch emotions that no one else could, even though Itachi tried hard not to let anyone see.

“Itachi, you okay?” Kisame asked with a hint of worry. Itachi instantly snapped his head towards the other.

“I’m fine.” He said coldly, glaring slightly. Kisame saw through the glare though, noticing the raven didn’t mean a single word.  
“You know, you can talk to me. I am your partner.” Shark man leans back, trying to seem casual.

“That might be true, but you’re not a therapist, so back off.” Growled the Uchiha. Kisame let out a surprised and hurt gasp, looking at the raven. He knew that something was definitely wrong.

“Itachi-” Kisame tried to talk but was cut off.

“Just leave me alone.” The raven hissed, giving a glare, before walking out of the cave into the rain.

Kisame watched with a shocked as Itachi left. He had never seem the raven explode like that. The shark man quickly got up, and chased after the other.

Itachi kept on walking in the rain, now completely drenched. He shivered some more, but knew better than to go back to the cave. The raven was mad; at himself, and his memories. He wondered how Kisame could read him like an open book, even though he tries so hard to hide all his emotions.

Why did all memories of Sasuke cause him pain? He loves his little brother, but he had to do what he had to do. Itachi bit his lip, thinking about Kisame. He didn’t mean to yell at him. The raven felt bad, the other didn’t deserve that. The shark man was trying to be nice.

The Uchiha stopped by a tree, and hurtled a fist towards it. He left an indent on the bark, and hit it again out of frustration. He was tired of emotions; he just wanted them to disappear. Itachi wanted Kisame not to notice anything. No, that wasn’t true. The raven watched someone to notice, to ask him about it. He wanted to tell someone, and wanted someone to be there for him. Yet, when that person finally came, he couldn’t let anything out.

A hiss of anger came from Itachi, as he hit the tree one more time, making it fall to the ground.

“Itachi…” A whisper came from behind said man. He rapidly twisted around, only to see Kisame.

“I’m sorry…” The raven apologized, casting his eyes downward. Kisame took a step towards the man.

“It’s okay, what’s wrong?” Kisame asked softly, worried the other might run away again. Silence. Neither talked, the blue man waiting from the other to say something, anything. A shiver ran through Itachi, and his teeth started chattering. Kisame sighed, grabbed the others wrist, and pulled the raven towards the cave.

Once they got there, they both took off their now soaked cloaks, and set them on one side of the fire. They sat down next to each other, and yet again silence floated between them.

“The rain, it reminds me of my brother…” Itachi murmured almost inaudibly. With that statement, Kisame finally realized what was wrong. The reason Itachi acted up, because only a few things could cause the ravens action. The main one being Sasuke.  
“I see. You know, you shouldn’t think too much about that.” Kisame tried to comfort the other.

“I know. But I love my brother, and I betrayed him…” Itachi said, letting a single tear run down his cheek. The shark man wipes away the tear before it could fall, and smiles sadly at the other. Kisame gently wraps his arm around the other’s shoulders, pulling the raven closer.

“It’s okay.” The blue man cooed. Itachi looked at him, smiled weakly, and buried his head into the others chest before he broke out into tears. The raven cried the tears he has been holding back from the day he killed his family. He let Kisame hold him, and the Uchiha felt safe. Time pasted, but they stayed like that till Itachi was out of tears.

The raven pulled his head away to look into the eyes of the blue man who held him. He had shown his weakness to him, though all he could see in the other’s eyes where love.

“Itachi, I love you…” Kisame whispered into the others ear. At first Itachi sat there stunned, but then clung to the other. He smiled softly up to the other, realizing he had found his soul mate.

“I love you too… Thanks for letting me soak your shirt.” The raven said shyly. A snicker left Kisame’s lips at the cuteness.

“It was already soaked, but it was my pleasure.” The blue man said lovingly, planting a small peck onto the others lips. They stayed in each other’s arms till the rain stopped. Though, when it did, they were sound asleep, with arms protectively around each other. A smile on both lips.


End file.
